industrialrimfandomcom-20200214-history
Change Log
Change log //Version 1.1.0 Still working on (The Conveyor Belt update) --- Added HighTechBattery C# class - High Tech Battery now uses this instead of original battery class --- Added (Clockwise) Curve Conveyor Belt to make conveyor assemblies look nicer --- Added (Anti-Clocksie) Curve conveyor Belt to make conveyor assemblies look nicer --- Added Nuclear Waste (Request and Idea by dannyepsin) --- Added Sludge (Request and Idea by dannyepsin) --- Colonists can now walk on ConveyorBelts --- Conveyor Belts will now forbid any item on the conveyor belt that is not already. --- Conveyor Belts will now unforbid items when moving them into an Industrial Hopper --- Coal and Uranium consumption adjusted --- Coal Power Plants now create sludge as a by-product of waste (Request and Idea by dannyepsin) --- Nuclear Power Plants now create nuclear waste as a by-product of energy (Request and idea by dannyepsin) --- Nuclear Power Plants now consume less Uranium --- Nuclear Waste now glows green for 50,000 ticks then glow disappears --- Uranium lasts longer in Nuclear Power Plants --- Uranium Efficiency 1 & 2 now affects how long uranium lasts as well as consumption. --- Nuclear Power Plants power output lowered --- Raw Titanium and Raw Copper now spawn less on the map --- Copper Ingots now spawn on map start --- Metal walls with green lighting --- Alloy Smelter now gives of orange glow when powered --- Raw Metal Smelter now gives of orange glow when powered --- Fixed problem where mines would stop working after research --- Removed - Faster conveyor belts research --- Conveyor belts are now faster by default --- Research - Solar Panels require research "Solar Technology" --- Research - Underground mines require research "Underground Mining" --- Research - Conveyor Belts require research "Conveyor Belts" --- Research - Hydro Plants, Pools, Accelerators, Turbines require research "Hydro Power Creation" --- Research - Coal Power Plants require research "Coal Power Plants" --- Research - Smelters require research "Smelting" --- Textures - New Conveyor Belt Texture (By Blackjack1000K) --- Textures - New Conveyor Belt Splitter Texture (By Blackjack1000K) --- Textures - New Steel Plate Texture (By Blackjack1000K) --- Textures - New Mines Texture (By Blackjack1000K) --- Textures - New Wind Turbine Texture (By Blackjack1000K) --- Textures - New Smelter Texture (By Blackjack1000K) --- Textures - New Industrial Hopper Texture (By Blackjack1000K) // Version 1.0.0 --- Added - Steel --- Added - Refined Iron --- Added - Iron Ore --- Added - Copper Ore --- Added - Copper Ingots --- Added - Coal --- Added - Carbon --- Added - Underground Carbon Mine --- Added - Underground Iron Mine --- Added - Underground Coal Mine --- Added - Conveyor Belts --- Added - Conveyor Belt splitters --- Added - Nuclear Power Plant --- Added - Coal Power Plant --- Added - Nano-Antenna Solar Panel --- Added - Hydro Plant --- Added - Hydro Advanced Turbine --- Added - Hydro Accelerator --- Added - Hydro Pool --- Added - Windfarm --- Added - Advanced Battery --- Added - Energy Accumulator --- Added - Large Battery --- Added - Alloy Smelter --- Added - Raw Metal Smelter --- Added - Red Sun Lamp --- Added - Blue Sun Lamp --- Added - Walls with Lights --- Added - Walls with Blue Lights --- Added - Walls with Red lights --- New Research - Power Storage 2 --- New Research - Power Storage 3 --- New Research - Nano-Antenna Technology --- New Research - Nuclear Technology --- New Research - Advanced Coal Mining --- New Research - Pneumatic Drills --- New Research - Uranium Efficiency --- New Research - Uranium Efficiency 2 --- New Research - Conveyor Belt Speed --- New Research - Coal Efficiency --- New Research - Hydro Intensity --- New Research - Advanced Iron Mining --- Terrain Gen - Copper --- Terrain Gen - Titanium --- Scatter - Copper Ingots --- Recipe - SlagDebrisExtraction (Slag to metal) --- Incidents - Random Animal Death --- Story Tellers - All allow up to 500 colonists critical